


December 19, 1991

by hazelour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dreamsharing, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelour/pseuds/hazelour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky和Tony在后者的父母去世后就会偶尔在梦中相见。Tony以为这只是自己的潜意识在应对悲恸，而Bucky作为冬兵时会忘记这一切，接着Steve把他带回了大厦，他们认出了彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 19, 1991

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [December 19, 1991](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530903) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



 

这是1991年12月19日而Tony Stark在沉睡。出于几种原因，这事实相当重要。

 

首先，这大概是自12月16日以来他第一次入睡。他之前有过更久的无睡眠记录——无论是否含有非法药剂的介入——所以这根本不算什么，鉴于他的父母自12月17日就不在人世了。

 

问题是，当他在16日晚同意逛夜店时——彼时他父母尚在——他从未想过会有人于12月17日的下午5:43（ _他仍因前一晚的狂欢而疲惫不堪，借由汗液排出的都是毒品，浑身是性爱和酒精的臭味_ ）出现并告知他的父母已经去世了。

 

如果你有着诡异的幽默感，就会发现有趣的是Tony当时并不相信他们的话。一点也不，因为Howard Stark居然会大跌身份地死于一场车祸，这想法太可笑了。

 

所以，你知道。他笑了出来。

 

他该死地笑了出来，当他们告诉他自己的父母……

 

但是，你瞧，问题在于，再次被绑架的念头的确在他脑海中出现过。时隔已久，他甚至都有所期待了，当下时机刚好。他们大概在夜店就盯上了他，然后跟踪他回到家中，编造了这个故事好让他乖乖跟他们走。

 

许是性格使然，Tony Stark还真就跟他们走了。他当时嗑药正嗨，极度无聊又有自毁倾向，而被绑架的想法不无乐趣。而且，把Howard气的脸色发青，可是Tony赖以过活的消遣。只要是来自于他的父亲，任何反应都胜过毫无反应。

 

但是接着他就被带去鉴定他们的尸体。

 

他记得自己大笑了起来。

 

然后……

 

自那以后，他就再也不想和睡眠有任何瓜葛。也不想和现实有所牵连。他趁Obie打电话的时候溜走了，并且开启了一场惊天动地的逃离现实之旅。烈性酒，可卡因以及任何他能弄到手的东西都成了他的逃亡工具。

 

人们常说，一切美好都将迎来终结，他也迎来了这样的一刻，那一刻他溃不成军。回到大宅，站在父亲的书房里，他才猛然意识到Howard——他的父亲——已经去世了。他的母亲不在了。

 

Tony一下子哭的太厉害，以至于他真切地担心过自己会突发心脏病，或是动脉瘤，或是哽咽而死。他为自己的母亲而哭，也为父亲流泪，但主要的，他是在为自己哭泣。

 

尽管千万个不情愿，在12月19日那天，Tony Stark终于沉沉睡去。

 

他做梦了，这很重要因为这不同于他之前做过的任何梦。在这之后的某个时间，他说服自己相信这只是由残留在自己体内的毒品，悲恸以及铺天盖地的心理，精神和身体上的疲劳而引发的。

 

其他任何解释都不合情理，因为前一秒他还身处父亲的书房，下一刻就站在了事故现场，目睹这整件事的发生，只是它与警方的描述不尽相同。他们并没有提到站在路中间的那个男人。

 

他的下半边脸被某种面罩遮住，身体其余部位都藏在紧身的黑色皮衣下，除了那条闪着金属光芒的手臂，其肩膀处还印着一个红色的五角星。Tony顿时着迷于这机械在假肢领域的成就，差点没注意到停在路边的那辆车。

 

“搞什么？”他大喊，突然之间一切情景都慢序播放起来。

 

那个男人做了些什么，接着这辆车——他父亲的车——就翻下了马路，车灯的强光划过黑暗，一时间Tony什么也看不到了。当他再次能够看清时，他看着那个男人转身，头发在风中飘动着，他看见了Tony，眼睛因震惊而睁大了。

 

这很怪异，因为之后，当他再次醒来时，萦绕脑海的不是母亲的尖叫，或者金属活动的声响，或者破碎的玻璃，甚至不是他的父亲撞上挡风玻璃时的景象。

 

而是那个男人的眼睛。

 

它们是蓝色的。Tony可以看出这一点，即使他们身处黑暗，即使他眼中的蓝色因瞳孔放大而变得幽深。那双蓝色的眼睛写满了困惑，痛苦和恐惧。他不仅仅困惑于Tony的在场，事实上Tony对此是同等的迷茫；那困惑就像是对于这个男人来说，一切都是谜，包括他自己的行为。

 

他张嘴说了些听起来像俄语的话。他向Tony走近了两步，接着又像是突然想起了什么。他们还活着。他的父母。于是这个男人走了过去，像是要完成已经开始的任务。

 

“嘿！停下，那是我妈妈！”Tony想要阻止这一切的发生，“妈！”他大喊，但她没有听到他的声音，而自己却被定在原地，动弹不得，他喘息着向前伸出手，却只能眼睁睁看着这一切的发生。

 

奇怪的是，当那个目光锐利的男人如他片刻前杀死Maria那样将手覆上Howard的口鼻时，他在哭泣。

 

完成任务后，他站起身向Tony走去，但没走几步就跌撞着跪倒了。他的双手紧紧抱住头部，用俄语大喊着什么，将面具撕下，那面容几乎看着有些眼熟了。

 

“我做了什么？”他用英语问Tony，湛蓝的双眼里满是恐惧。

 

Tony大叫着醒来时打翻了父亲书房里的一盏台灯，这整件事都太过疯狂，他花了足足两分钟才回忆起来，可是梦境与否，他的父母都已不在了。

 

不难理解他会将这类情况归咎于毒品。

 

+

 

可是你瞧，几周后这个家伙再次出现了，Tony不得不重新对此作出评估。

 

时间已过很久，足以让Tony放松警惕，而不是因惧怕被迫困在这个残破的身体中观看自己的父母被谋杀而不敢睡觉了。

 

这一次的梦截然不同，这很好，却不全然是更好。

 

Tony当时的第一反应是，“我有不详的预感，”他似乎是被丢在了霍斯行星的某个地方，如果Han Solo会出现帮他取暖，那也不会太坏，只要不是在一只汤汤的肚子里。

 

当他已经放弃寻找一个帝国步行机时，眼前出现了一行血迹，顺着血迹，他看到了那个男人。Tony几乎没认出他，因为他的头发短了一些，穿着也变了，并且他是这行血迹的起点。

 

他跪在雪地中，紧紧抓着自己的左臂，在察觉到Tony的靠近时转过头来，那双困惑的蓝眸与上次别无二致。尽管这有些说不通，Tony看到他时还是松了口气。

 

“好吧，所以，让我们看看。被困在一个广阔寒冷的蛮荒之地，而你整个破损不堪，受伤流血还啜泣不止。所以，怎么，你是我悲恸的具象化吗？你觉得？”

 

男人的蓝色双眸似乎开始聚焦，而Tony想到， _绝望_ 。他看过自己在父母葬礼上的照片。他看起来如此无助，但绝望程度也不及这个在雪地中瑟瑟发抖之人的一半。

 

他的双唇冻得发青，这时Tony才意识到自己并不觉得冷，一点也不。他和自己在沙发上打盹时是同样的穿戴。T恤，牛仔裤，连帽衫，运动鞋。

 

缓缓地，男人开口了，Tony觉得自己听到了对方努力开口时下巴的咔嚓声。“我做了什么？”他问道，在盯着Tony时眼睛睁得更大了，迫切地想要得出一个答案。

 

这让Tony很不自在，硬生生把到嘴边的俏皮话给咽了回去，面对自己的潜意识打捞上来的诡异魂灵可不怎么好受。

 

“我做了什么？”他再次问着，移开了目光。Tony顺着他的视线看去，就这样，他看到了那些尸体。

 

很多尸体。一些被胡乱堆在一起，其余则散布在这片雪地上，破损不堪，满身血迹。他试着数出数量，但随即意识到自己的父母也在其中，事实上他们在最近的那一群中，冰凉，了无生气，空洞的目光没在看什么，却又像正注视一切。

 

“好吧，这梦太操蛋了。没可能再让我看这个！”

 

他才不会和自己潜意识的破损投射坐在雪地中瞪眼欣赏一堆尸体，而这些尸体还代表着他的内疚和自我厌弃，又或是他的大脑为应对父母的死亡而显现的其他任何精神问题。

 

Tony恐慌地抓住这个男人，将他拉了起来。男人的身体在寒冷中冻得僵硬，但他跟随了Tony的引导，允许他控制着自己。

 

他比Tony要高，而且身为Tony悲伤的具象化，他有着惊人英俊的长相。他脸上的泪水都结了冰，嘴唇被冻得呈现蓝色，让Tony忍不住去伸手触碰。

 

“哈。”相触时，他感觉到冷气从男人体内冒出来钻进他的手指，同时一些热量在这个过程中被传送了过去。他看着男人的皮肤逐渐变得粉红，看着更加健康。“酷。”

 

“怎么回事？”他问，声音听起来似乎他才是做着这个操蛋的梦的人。

 

“我们要炸掉这个棒冰摊，这么回事。”

 

Tony合上双眼，紧紧抓着男人的肩膀，凭借意志将两人转移到了另一个地方。再度睁开眼睛时，他们已经抛弃霍斯行星来到了印度的舍利塔。

 

“嗒哒！至少这儿比较暖和。”

 

男人脚步有些不稳。“暖。”

 

他说出这个词的样子就好像早已忘记了它的存在。他坐在旁边的一根圆木上，颤抖着，扶着自己受伤的胳膊。

 

“你的铁臂呢？那挺酷的。我一直都想搞清楚它是怎么运作的。你会需要一个能量源，而且……”

 

那双蓝眼睛现在锁定在他身上，双眸里满是痛苦，让Tony说不出来话。他挨着男人坐在那个圆木上，伸出一只胳膊揽住了他的肩膀。

 

“哇哦，我知道自己一团糟，但没想到情况已经这么严重了。”

 

他身旁的躯体紧挨着他蜷缩了起来，瑟瑟发抖。“我做了什么？”

 

“要是你只会重复一句话，那很快就会变得无趣的。”

 

这次他醒来时没有尖叫，鉴于入睡前他是完全清醒的，Tony也只能将这个诡异的梦境归咎于自己心神俱创的状态。

 

接下来的几天他翻阅了大量解梦的读物，但还是放弃了，因为那些在他看来都是扯淡。这不过是他的大脑在帮助自己度过悲恸而已。

 

+

 

“嘿，又见到你了！”

 

这个男人又穿上了皮衣，那条炫酷的手臂也回来了。他在进行远距离射击，周围的场景是一片硝烟弥漫。他看起来十分硬汉，Tony觉得这样挺好，因为上次遇到的那啜泣不止的破碎形象让自己情绪相当低落。

 

男人开口说话时用的是俄语。

 

“好吧，那么，我本应能听懂你的话的毕竟我们身在我的大脑里，但是……我完全听不懂。呃。好吧，随便。让我们转变场景吧！”

 

他将两人带去了威尼斯。

 

男人环顾四周，神情困惑，但看到Tony后眼睛里闪过一丝豁然开朗的光。他一言不发，只是歪着头，眯着眼打量他。

 

“惊喜吧，我又来了。”他将双手插进裤袋，转身走着。“所以，我决定就顺其自然，向自己介绍自己，因为干嘛不呢？我是Tony。你叫什么？”

 

男人盯着他。让Tony高兴的是，他用英语回答了。“这是项测试吗？”

 

“呃，当然，大概。不是？我不知道。我只是在做梦。你叫什么？”

 

那人站直了身体，他比Tony记忆中的还要高。同样地，当对方没有浑身是血地和Tony死去的父母闲逛，Tony也就更容易被他的魅力所分心。皮衣起了很大作用，还有他的头发，那布满胡茬的下巴，微微撅起的双唇，以及那双野性的蓝眼睛。

 

“资产只能是资产。”

 

这攫取了Tony的注意力，他不再检查自己大脑那无论什么毛病的映射。

 

“很高兴知道这个，我猜。不过，我问的是名字。”

 

就这样，那人突然惊恐万分。他呼吸沉重，眼睛硕大而呆滞，鼻孔翕动，结巴着说，“资产唯一需要的是目标的名字。”

 

“也许我不该这么早放弃治疗。”Tony叹气，按揉着自己的太阳穴。“我们来玩角色扮演！如果你实际上是一个人，而不是某种奇怪的应对机制，有人问该如何称呼你，你会说？”

 

他带着恐慌说了句俄语，Tony叹气。

 

醒来后他决定去学俄语。

 

+

 

下一次的梦境，他们又回到了雪地，并且其中又增添了些新的尸体。母亲的尸体也在其中，用涣散的目光哀求地向上望着他，Tony极力忽视着胸口划开的隐痛。

 

“我们不能留在这儿。来吧。”

 

“我做了什……”

 

“别，不许再来这一出，我们走。”

 

Tony将他们带去了一个海滩。男人似乎处于Tony见过的两种版本的中间形态。他的头发长而蓬乱，假肢也在，但没穿皮衣，只是某种医院病服。那双蓝眼睛里空无一物。

 

“你记得我吗？”

 

Tony也说不清自己为何要费心去问，技术上来说他不过是在跟自己的一部分对话，但为简单起见，他决定在梦中要把这个诡异的悲恸投影当成独立个体来看待。也许这样还能将自己的大脑深处探个究竟。

 

“你……你问了资产问题。”男人眨了几下眼睛，目光探索着仿佛是在阅读，或者是在搜寻他的记忆，而那实际上是Tony的记忆，所以没错，这一点也不诡异。“Tony！”

 

他得胜地笑了，Tony还从未见识过一张脸可以如此转化。他笑的样子很美，这让Tony的心脏不适地抽动了一下。那人整个散发着一股怪异的，纯真的愉悦，就好像记起Tony的名字是他此生最大的成就。

 

“说对了！”Tony回以灿笑。“现在该你了。你叫什么名字？”

 

那股愉悦消散了，取而代之的是警觉。“资产只能是资产。”

 

太好了。又是资产这一套。“拜托。每个人都有名字，甚至是资产。”

 

“资产是工具。是武器。它不需要名字。”

 

Tony皱眉，双臂交叠于胸前，翻白眼的同时恼火地呻吟了一声。但很奇怪，他的不快竟使得这个男人战栗起来，他情绪上的反应在那张英俊的面容上显露无疑，由开始的警觉转化成了恐惧，困惑，痛苦，最后成了顺从。

 

男人开始用俄语说话，Tony庆幸自己有下功夫，因为现在他能听懂了。有点费劲——他一直在照着书本学，并没用俄语跟人对话过——但他设法理解了。

 

“资产惹怒了你。”

 

他鼻孔翕动着，呼吸快而浅，在鼓起勇气等待着什么。他跪了下去，双手置于大腿上，浑身僵直，视线锁定在面前一英尺的地方。他颤抖着，等待着，而Tony盯着他，留意到一些奇怪的细节。 

 

伤痕。肉体的手指甲里满是干涸的血迹，又或是泥土。他的前额布起了皱纹，颈上的脉搏疯狂跳动着。他光着脚。Tony就那样盯着。男人颤抖不已，当他带着祈求和沮丧抬头看向他时，Tony意识到那人正等着承受某种……惩罚。

 

“老天啊，我问题太严重了。”

 

“资产没有……”他吞咽了一下，微不可见地摇了摇头，试着组织话语，但说出口的是，“资产没接到命令，资产没有目标。资产毫无用途。”

 

Tony刚刚把手轻放在男人的头顶，感受那出奇柔软的发丝，看到那双蓝眼睛乞求地望向他，就再次醒了过来。

 

+

 

过了两年他们才又见到彼此。Tony又回到了雪地中，跟随着一行血迹，他本应为此苦恼，但相反，他兴奋不已。当然，这意味着他依然神经错乱，但那跟在体内澎湃的期待比起来也算不上什么了。

 

那人还在，但Tony迫使自己先看向尸体。更多了，绝对比以前多了，而这正是他想了解的 ，他不想看到自己的父母。但还是看到了，不过他们位置如今已经很靠后了。

 

“好了，我们离开这儿，怎么样？”他没有等对方的答案，而是直接抓住男人，凭意志将两人送到了海滩。“好多了。”

 

男人此时是短发，目光呆滞，并且说话时用的是英语。出人意料的是，他说道，“我做了什么？”

 

“呃，鉴于我不清楚我们有多少时间，那我就直说了。你杀过人。我们刚才看到的那些尸体。都是你杀的。”

 

“也许……”他舔了下唇，眼睛越睁越大。Tony在父亲的战时相册中看到过这表情。那是一双久处战场的士兵的眼睛。“也许他们只是睡着了，”他充满希望地提议道。

 

Tony摇摇头，垂下了肩膀，努力想搞清楚这一切都昭示了有关于他的什么问题。

 

“呃，考虑到我的父母已经去世好几年了，我相当确信其余人也不是在睡觉。他们都死了，我们必须……接受这个。我明白，我自己也花了好一阵子才有勇气去想这个词，更别说说出来了。我过去就只能说‘没活着’，就好像那样能好些似的。”

 

“我杀了他们？”泪水开始从男人的双眼中涌出，他看向Tony，想要一个答案，接着垂下目光，看着自己的左臂，摇了摇头。

 

“Tony，”他问，听到自己的名字以一个如此虔诚的方式被叫出来让Tony打了个冷战，浑身汗毛直竖。“我不记得了。这一切都说不通。我坠落了然后……然后……”

 

他第一次听到男人如此频繁地以第一人称提到自己，所以他打算给自己的问题另一次尝试。“你叫什么名字，士兵？”

 

他那漂亮的嘴唇迟疑地动了下，眉头皱在了一起，就好像抓不住在脑中徘徊的信息一样。“士兵。没错，资产是个士兵！”

 

“太棒了。”

 

当周围景物开始消褪时，男人伸出手，穿过渐浓的黑暗，紧紧地抓住了他，大喊着，“James！”Tony随之醒来。

 

+

 

James。他的名字是James。Tony说不清哪个更糟，是Tony每次入睡时都默念这个名字以希望他们能再次相见，还是他开始将自己潜意识的一部分当作一个人。

 

并不只是一个人。而是自己某个重要的，丢失的一部分。

 

James的身影萦绕不去，遍布在这个清醒的世界中，如果说Tony从没口中念着这个名字的同时一只手在别处忙活的话，那他可就真是撒谎了。被自身的一个人格所吸引，这可真是疯狂到极致了，但是嘿，他可是Tony Stark！每个人都觉得他自恋到一定境界了，所以干嘛不任由自己坠落呢？

 

有时他们会好几年见不到彼此，孤独会像某种愤怒又活生生的东西向他的心脏啃噬着。所以当他们再次见面时，他不想浪费时间。他将两人某个温暖的地方，他触摸，抓紧，安抚。

 

他一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，而James会像抓着救命稻草一样紧抓着他。他有时会因被喊James而感到不自在，尤其是在身穿皮衣的时候，但他总会认出Tony，总会因看到他而松了口气。

 

“你是真实的吗？”James问道，他那只铁手的指尖冰凉地贴在Tony的脸侧。

 

“我真实无比，”Tony回答，并决定去做他已想了多年的事。他将自己的嘴唇贴上James的，温柔地吻他，“如假包换。”

 

可是当他醒来时，又是孤身一人。

 

+

 

然后Tony Stark被绑架了。

 

“告诉资产你在哪儿，”在一个伤痕累累，残败不堪的Tony出现在他们梦境中的雪域时，James要求道。他试图将两人带至海滩，但失败了。他们反而到了沙漠，但Tony是如此安心于看到一个熟悉的面孔，他什么都不在乎了，只能在James的怀抱中哭泣。

 

“那不重要。他们会杀了我。”

 

James穿着皮衣，但有什么不一样了。“这次我想起来了，”他紧抓着Tony的肩膀。“告诉我你在哪儿，”他用俄语索问道，当Tony开始大笑时，James低吼一声吻了他，带着全然的绝望和愤怒，而Tony只是无法明白这一切都意味着什么。

 

“求你，”James乞求道，“资产可以帮忙，Tony。资产……”他吞咽了一下，双眸蓝过苍穹。“我要杀了他们，我要杀了他们所有人。”

 

他是如此愤怒，如此美丽，这一切都说不通。

 

“再见，”Tony醒来前说道。

 

+

 

这儿不是雪域，也不是沙漠，这是他们的海滩，而James在等待着，双目远望海洋，两臂无力地垂在身侧，就好像已经在这儿伫立了一生，就好像已经尝遍了每一分，每一秒分离的滋味。转身时，他的眼睛睁大了，整个人虚脱地跪倒了下去。“你还活着。”

 

James的双唇尝起来像眼泪，海洋般的咸涩，而他感觉如此真实，踏实。他双手在Tony身上摸索着，就好像是在安慰自己，但在碰到反应堆时低吼了一声。“他们改变了你？”

 

Tony眼睛发热，颤抖不已，他说道，“没事的，它让我活着，”James看起来满腹狐疑，所以他又重复道，“我还活着，”自阿富汗之后，他第一次相信这说法。

 

他醒来时脸上满是泪水。

 

+

 

在睁开眼睛发现美国队长正低头看着他前，Tony正在沙滩上寻找James，但那儿空无一人。

 

+

 

无论他多么努力地寻找，始终一无所获，而且这不同于他之前的缺席，有什么不一样了。他发现了那片雪域，但已经不再有人站在一行血迹的尽头注视遍地尸体。他的脑海中也不再有James的迹象。

 

醒来时，那感觉就像自己的父母又死了一次。

 

+

 

人们称他为冬日战士。Tony只知他是James，是资产。他在Steve身后走进房间，突然之间就无法呼吸了。他的指尖陷入掌心，还心想自己是何时入睡的，但接下来一切都卷入了混乱。

 

James看到了他，Tony再熟悉不过的那双眼睛因震惊而睁大了，他冲过去，推开Steve，时间好似再一次放缓了下来。Tony看见Natasha行动起来打算干涉，看到Steve转过身想要阻止他的朋友，而Sam向前一步，意欲做同样的事，但James已缩短了两人之间的距离。

 

一切在他们撞在一起时又加速运行起来，室内的嘈杂瞬间褪成了一声低沉的呼喊，一双手臂包裹住了他，他被举离地面，紧紧地抱着，因为James是真实的，他真实存在，一直都是，而且……

 

“Tony，”James喘息着说道，他们的吻跟梦境中的别无二致，感觉如此相同，而Tony笑着，又哭着，Steve，Natasha和Sam不再试图将两人分开，只是盯着他们，彼此交换着担心的目光。

 

“你去哪儿了？”Tony问他，但没给他机会开口说话，而是再次将两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。

 

James分开了这个吻，但没放开他，只是用难以置信又欣喜无比的目光看着Tony。“我以为……”他开口，但Tony打断了他，摇摇头，笑着说道，“我没告诉你吗？我再真实不过了。”

 

这一次，他们再不用醒来了。

 

 

 完


End file.
